


Scott & his friends

by leckadams



Series: Reincarnation Challenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 3 Reincarnation challenge</p>
<p>Prompt: http://keysmashblog.tumblr.com/post/62179767420/kids-are-gonna-do-what-they-want-whos-going</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scott & his friends

Scott finally felt like things were starting to fall into place. There were no immediate looming dangers and his friends were happy and he could be a teenager. His relationship (or was it two separate relationships - he wasn’t really sure at this point) with Isaac and Allison were finally starting to smooth out. The three of them had taken the time to be mature enough to talk about the feelings that each of them had for each other. It was a hard talk, but the outcome was amazing. They had discovered that all three of them had an extreme attraction for the others.   
When Allison and Isaac had been working together they had developed a mutual attraction for each other, but were so concerned because they didn’t want to ruin what each of them had with Scott. Since staying with Isaac had been staying with Scott, his attraction to him had grown exponentially. Seeing him half naked whenever he was home didn’t hurt that either.  
He had two amazing people who he could consider ‘his’ (and the fact that Allison practically creamed herself anytime he or Isaac even brushed up against each other didn’t hurt things either).


End file.
